Agent92966
If your looking for information on the user of the real life account named Agent92966 go to Wikipenguino's page. Or, were you looking for Agent66929, his evil clone? Agent92966, (b. September 26, 1991, New Penguin City as Walter Hansnow but known as this only to his best friends and family members) was an EPF and SFCP agent. He lives in Club Penguin with his sister Veronica and puffles. He is the son of the well known Albert Hansnow. He is good friends with Alistair Wood, Greenie Oswald and Alex Stevenson. Daily Life Nowadays, he spends most of his time hunting RPF members and mysterious cases and always enthusiastic to join search parties in search of the RPF. He usually wakes up around 9:30 AM every day and is never late if he can manage it. He trains at least once a week and regularly goes on missions with Alex Stevenson or sometimes Greenie Oswald. When he's not on missions, he's usually at the Coffee Shop or the Ice Cream Parlour or reading his father's old journal. Childhood He was born on September 26th, 1991 in New Penguin City. In primary school, after school finished every day, he always stood up to bullies if they were bullying and always escaped most of the time using his skateboard (A present for his 6th birthday from his Uncle Bruce) to make a quick escape and evade them for most of the time. He first became friends with Hoodiebro around his first day at primary school. Later, when they were 6, the met Franky (who would later be in the penguin band) and became friends. Every once in a while, they would join in food fights. He became friends with Francis when he was around 7 years old. They became friends with Petey K during one food fight during the time they were 8. A few weeks later, his neighbourhood caught fire and he luckily escaped the fire with his siblings and uncle who was babysitting them since his parents were on a PSA mission while his house burnt down. His mother disappeared and was believed dead after this. He was forced to move because of this incident. He didn't know this until he joined the EPF but the fire was started by one of Gravitron's clones since the Elite Army Attack was happening at the time. His most liked birthday present was a PlayStation bought by his father. He was also friends with Hoodiebro and always invited him to his house to play on his PlayStation. In 1999, his father died in an explosion trying to stop Gravitron from destroying New Penguin City. He was deeply devastated by this and attended his funeral at victory island on April 25th, 1999. He was left his father's Spy-o-scope (originally a blueprint of an invention created by his grandfather and James Gariwald that allows to user to see through walls, see beyond 300 meters found and by his father alongside Bart, Brent, Gary and Percy Stevenson) and around $100,000 in his father's will. He was taken in by his uncle and aunt and had no idea what happened to his mother after her disappearance and the rest of his siblings. He was also left a note from his father also explaining his father's ambition to visit Club Penguin. He became friends with Sam Green when he moved to New Penguin City around 5th grade. Teenage Life As a teenager, he spent most of his time reading books and finding out more about his parents and their reputation of being skilled secret agents. He eventually found out that his father was a detective and even his father's old journal which he spent most of the time reading. He wrote books and stories of his own and every once in a while, revisit the place where his house used to be to see if he could find anything. He said goodbye to Sam who moved to Club Penguin around 15 but kept in touch with him. He still stood up to bullies and was still an average student in school. He still met his old friends, Franky, Hoodiebro, Petey K but they were forming the Penguin Band and making music in most of their spare time so they didn't come to visit a lot while Francis was learning how to cook and was quite sad when he moved away to Club Penguin as Sam did. When he was 16, after searching through his father's old desk drawer which survived the fire of 1999, he found that his father had long since wanted to go to a new island called Club Penguin (which at the time had opened 2 years previously) and he found that it also had plans to do with HIM and his father intended him to go there if he ever found the note. He decided to fulfil his father's wish by saving up a lot of pocket money and later move to CP. Pre-2012 Life He then moved to Club Penguin on July 27th 2009 with his sister and puffles and stayed at a hotel for 2 days until they found a bought an igloo. During 2011, he received a parcel at his door. Not knowing that it was an EPF invitation, he took it and went to the EPF where he became an agent and went on his first missions. He later discovered that the invitation was sent by Colarondo, his godfather, who was asked by his father that if Agent92966 ever came, he would send the message to him because it was his wish for Agent92966 to become a secret agent as well and first met him around 2010. Agent1025 An RPF agent known as Agent1025 was found to be determined to try and destroy Agent92966 for unknown reasons. Before Agent1025 was discovered, he sent 5 penguins to try to kill Agent92966. Each who failed on each attempt. The first two spies were summoned to capture Agent92966 but were outsmarted and taken to jail. A hypnotized penguin forced to return to the RPF every night was forced to try and capture Agent92966 but was also taken down. Agent1025 tried again to capture Agent92966 by trapping him in a crate and tying it to an anvil and pushing it into Diamond Pearl Trench. Agent92966 was luckily found nearly 40 seconds later when a fishing boat caught him in a large net. The spy was then seen by the coast guard who took him to jail. Furious and now only 8 days to being discovered, Agent1025 sent out the last spy who attempted to friend Agent92966 and chain him to a chair. Agent92966 managed to secretly break free with his sister's nail file while the Spy was reporting what had happened to Agent1025. The spy was then arrested and sent to jail. Tsunami of CP Agent92966 was at the Beach when the Tsunami of Club Penguin occurred later in 2011. He attempted to escape but was knocked out cold by a large oyster that was caught in the wave and was pushed out into the sea. He nearly drowned, but narrowly evaded death when he was luckily spotted by Colarondo and Jet Pack Guy who were in a speed boat and was put into Life Boat #12. He was still unconscious for around a few hours and was re-awoken in hospital. He managed to get his sister, Veronica92966 to join the EPF as well. Modernized Era (2012-2016) Agent92966 was soon an achieved agent and successful in completing countless missions alongside Greenie Oswald occasionally joined by Alex Stevenson and Alistair Wood and Colarondo. He came across many infamous penguins such as Billy Von Dyne, Agent 713, Stein Octopi, Dr, Boom, Cyrus Kode, Agent Snappy, The Crab Master, Jackson Reed, Patrick Penguintague Jr and every so often, Herbert himself. He fought in many missions, still determined to fulfil his father's wish to become a great agent. Mission to Planet Y Agent92966 went on a mission with Alistair Wood and Alex Stevenson to track down Captain Green's spaceship that some RPF agents stole. They tracked down the group of RPF agents to Planet Y where they learnt from the aliens that the RPF agents had gone to Xaarrlan where they found out that it was a trap set up by the RPF agents and that they were there to capture them. They went to a secret RPF base set up on Planet Y and the agents managed to break out when they met Xar-Xar Rudan, (who would later join the Agency Triad) a police officer and became good friends with him. He helped them take down the RPF and get them back to Earth. Operation: Blackout Agent929966 fought hard to ensure the continuation of the EPF and did his best to convince other penguins to stand up to Herbert and fight him. Once Herbert found him alongside a group of agents trying to take him down including Captain Green, he tried to take them all down while Agent92966, Captain Green and 3 other agents managed to escape while the rest where put into separate jail cells. With the help of Norman Zed, Sally Zooks and Dustin Flipper, once Herbert's base was infiltrated and his machine destroyed, Agent92966 and other agents lead a massive strike on the base to take down many RPF agents and were very successful (a lot of the RPF agents would re-join the RPF after breaking out of jail during Operation: Jailbreak) and managed to get a hold of useful information about Herbert's future plans and retrieve most of the stolen files during that time. Creation of the Agent66929 Agent92966 was taken hostage by some RPF agents at some point around January 2013 and put into a cloning chamber. Dr Boom, who was present at the time, cloned Agent92966's DNA and everything about while slightly modifying the clone's memory so it would be entirely evil and work for the RPF. Thus, Agent66929 was born. Agent92966 managed to escape, return to the EPF and explain the news while Agent66929 followed him. They managed to stop him but he escaped. Great Fire of the Plaza Agent92966 was nearly burnt during the Great Fire of the Plaza and was severely injured and had to stay in hospital for a few weeks while Alistair Wood helped to cover for his position. During his few weeks in hospital, some RPF agents attempted to get rid of him by poisoning a glass of water he was supposed to drink but the poison but was carefully spotted by Professor Maximus who was to give him news and recognized poisoned water. Big Explosion He was greatly depressed after the destruction of the EPF a few months later and very unwillingly, left. Even though he may have left, he stayed to help in the clean up of the Phoning Facility and tried to rescue anyone inside the building they may have been left behind when the base exploded. He even helped to deliver buckets of water to put out the fire to show his continued devotion to the EPF. He later joined the SFCP after this and was quite glad to continue working as a secret agent. Journey to San Arbados Agent92966 alongside Alex Stevenson, Alistair Wood and Phil Green journeyed to San Arbados City to find any useful old PSA info from a base there but were followed an intercepted by Agent66929 and Billy Von Dyne and engaged in a dangerous battle. In the end, they could not find much but discovered many things about Agent92966's father and the rest of his family. Mission 25 During Mission 25, Agent92966 goes on a mission and discovered that his long-lost relatives were still alive after the massive neighbourhood fire back in 1999 in New Penguin City and discovered that they were in captivity. He managed to rescue his mother, his brother and sister who explained they'd been in hiding for a while to avoid captivity from the RPF and were also involved in the PSA. He was nearly buried during the Mega Avalanche 2015 and helped foil Herbert's plan in the "Mystery Menace" case. He was nearly lost in space-time during the Chaotic Switcheroo 2016. He fought alongside other agents during Doomsweek in 2016. He got lost in the space-time continuum along with other agents. He occasionally met his Anti-clone Agent66929 a few times, but very rarely. Versus S.H.A.R.K. Agent92966 went on several missions against S.H.A.R.K. after one of his best friends, Alex Stevenson was severely injured in a massive bomb explosion on a mission in Beakland that happened near a SFCP base. He did everything he could to find information about S.H.A.R.K. and found out the current leader was Grant Roypenguin. He fought against S.H.A.R.K. for many months. Eventually, Agent92966 was kidnapped along with his mother, Phil Green, Agent 808 and Sally Zooks. They were taken to Dinosaur Island and Agent92966 and put in a cage. He was told by Roypenguin not to mess with them again and Agent92966 was forced to watch as Roypenguin used OxygeneX on Agent92966's mother and then abandoned the agents and escaped the island. The agents managed to free themselves from the cage and Agent92966 rushed to his mother who used her last words to tell him how proud she was of him and to never give up which tore up Agent92966 and she was later buried in New Penguin City and Agent92966 promised to destroy S.H.A.R.K. forever. 2017 & Beyond Poisoned In early January 2017, Agent92966 was poisoned with a modified version of OxygeneX that would kill in 48 hours. He was given a choice to save his sisters and brother who were being held hostage by S.H.A.R.K. agents or save himself. He decided to go after his family while Dr Whizz, Dan The Disguise Dude, Lovingpenguin, Narvy and Professor Maximus tried to develop an antidote. Fortunately, he managed to save his family and Narvy, Lovingpenguin, Dr Whizz and Dan were able to provide an antidote to the poison and cure Agent92966 3 minutes before the OxygeneX could kill him. Trapped in the Soul-verse Agent92966 was trapped into the Soul-verse when S.H.A.R.K. agents forced him onto the Soul Table in the Soul Temple when Agent92966 and some other agents went to explore it on Tempest Island. While he was trapped inside, he journeyed through it, trying to find a way out and at the near end, fought against a enemy that had long since been defeated: Gravitron. He managed to survive the fierce battle between Gravitron and used his Solar Flare and when Gravitron tried to absorb it, made a massive explosion. Agent92966 was then believed to have seen his parents and spoken with them and at the end, told him to return to the living world where he saw a light and another voice yelling his name and then re-awoke in the Soul Temple with the other agents appearing to have succeeded but still wondering whether or not it had really been a dream that Agent92966 had seen. Battling S.H.A.R.K. Agent92966 and other agents ventured to Icechtenstein when they found a S.H.A.R.K. gathering in a old factory in Icechtenstadt and flew there using the TriJet 3000. They disguised themselves as guards (in which they would be indistinguishable since the guards were headgear that cover their head and face) and entered the building. The S.H.A.R.K. agents there began talking about secret files and illegal trading between other organizations and once the plan started, the agents managed to intercept and succeed in taking the files back. As soon as they were escaping, Grant Roypenguin tried to use the experimental OxygeneX pistol to fire at the agents when Agent92966 and other agents managed to close the shutters of the main building door and the blast ricocheted off the shutter and hit a power generator, exploding the entire building with Roypenguin and some other S.H.A.R.K. agents in it while others such as Agent 23 ran for cover and escaped, never to be seen for a very long time while the agents took off in the TriJet. The Director then called the agents saying that though S.H.A.R.K. had been disbanded, the RPF were still at large and had all this time been planning something dangerous. Operation: Gangster Following the return of Gangsta Corp after Jack Hacker broke Patrick Penguintague Sr. out of jail, Agent92966 struggled to protect other penguins and was sent to hospital after being knocked out cold and suffering severe injuries during a large attack on Snowball Street and could not leave the hospital until 3 days before the event was over. He joined Agent King, Captain Green and the Tactical Trio in an attempt to storm the large RPF base hidden in the mountains and were successful in taking Patrick Penguintague Sr. back to jail as well as Patrick Penguintague Jr. and 8 other RPF agents. Return to the Golden City In mid-February 2018, Agent92966 returned to the Golden City that his father once visited after he overheard the RPF planning a huge theft on the city and steal all of the gold in it and become the richest penguins possible. He helped to defend the city with help from some other SFCP agents and eventually managed to hold off the RPF. Mission 28 In early August 2018, Agent92966 was kidnapped and was threatened to be hypnotized forever by RPF agents if he didn't tell them the location of the SFCP base. Agent92966 refused to tell them and was hypnotized to try and take out the agents by infiltrating the SFCP base and hypnotizing them too. He managed to hypnotize 5 agents including his good friend, Greenie Oswald and tried to take down the SFCP base. Luckily, he managed to start fighting the hypnosis and there were a few seconds when he was back to normal before switching back. He eventually managed to fight it completely and try to free his teammates. He remembered where the RPF base was from when he was hypnotized and went to go and attempt to take it down with the help of other agents. The base was taken down when Greenie (who was freed of the hypnosis later on), pretending to be hypnotized went into the base driving a large truck secretly concealing SFCP agents and once he got in, they broke out and took down the base. Police were called to the seen a few minutes into the fight and many RPF agents were successfully taken to jail and put into maximum security cells. The agents were: Stein Octopi, Xylo, Cyrus Kode, Jackson Reed, Patrick Penguintague Jr and Ninjakrab. The other RPF agents were ordered to retreat by RPF General Sonic and fled the base to go into hiding. Club Doom During the Apocalypse 2019, the creation of Club Doom, he was one of the very many unfortunate agents who were hypnotized into helping Herbert although he continually kept on fighting the hypnosis and tried to break free of Herbert's control. The hypnosis was lifted after the event. The Penguin Wars During the Penguin Wars, Agent92966 directed penguins to safety and defended others from danger. He helped by using the Solar Flare to take down tanks and weapons set up by the Penguin Federation and fought the enemy pirates with Rockhopper and Sockhopper. Operation: Jailbreak In July 2021, Herbert managed to explode a massive hole in the prison where the 6 RPF agents (Stein Octopi, Xylo, Cyrus Kode, Jackson Reed, Patrick Penguintague Jr. and Ninjakrab) that were captured during Mission 28 were being held and managed to help them escape along with loads of other prisoners. The RPF grew to a massive size soon as more jails and prisons were broken open containing former Gangsta Corp and RPF members which joined the RPF. Agent92966 and other agents struggled to hunt them down and put them back in jail. Eventually 13% of all those that broke out were put in jail but most were still on the run or re-joining the RPF. Patrick Penguintague Sr. luckily couldn't get out since he was in a extreme security cell. Battle of 2023 He fought in the Battle of 2023 and used Gary's Mullet Cannon 3000 to destroy more than 509 drones. He went around the island deploying EMP bombs to disable large amounts of drones every once in a while and especially at common areas. He happily joined the Second EPF and moved to the commander rank after the battle. Elimination Agent92966 was forced to go into hiding with a few other agents, until they were discovered while 2 of the escaped managed to join Team Phantom and Agent92966 was put under control using a Brain Box and forced to work for the RPF. He was unfortunately injured when controlled to try and destroy Agent Stevenson and the rest of Team Phantom when they went to take down the EPF base and after injured, broke free of their control and lay unconscious for a few hours. Last Stand During the EPF's Last Stand, Agent92966 was sent to fight at the Town as part of the defending team in an attempt to save it. He received word that the Lighthouse was taking heavy fire and returned immediately to aid the agents. Just moments after he got there, he was caught in the explosion of the Octo-Bomb, a fatal weapon deployed by Stein Octopi at the Beach completely obliterating the area and nearly rendering his arm useless and was unable to move it (only for a few months, his condition improved gradually). He was sent to hospital where he stayed for a week. During his stay, the doctors were unable to find out what to do with his broken arm, since the Octo-Bomb nearly blasted it off and said he was lucky to survive while the Last Stand meant the fall of the Second EPF. Post-Last Stand After coming back from hospital after the EPF's Last Stand he decided to resign the EPF while it was disbanded for the second time and left shortly after he left hospital. Gary developed the Electro-Gauntlet 3000 to improve his arm until he could use it. Nevertheless, he was heartbroken after the disbandment of the Second EPF and went to live a few sad months while working as a Ice Cream Parlour ice cream maker. After this, he was asked if he would like to co-found a new agency and gladly accepted. ISDF Agent92966 became a general in the ISDF and a successful Agency Triad member and helped to take down many RPF agents and was the new Tactical Lead. He helped to fight with others and carefully plan strategies to take down numerous RPF bases. Quotes * "For the Agency Triad!!" * "We'll catch them...someday..." - Agent92966 most of the time if a villain escapes. * "There's always a way out!" * "It's never too late to stop giving up!" * "Now that's something you don't see every day..." Puffles He currently owns 5 puffles * Sam - Yellow Puffle * Arthur - Green Puffle * Mike - Blue Puffle * Snowy - White Puffle * Puffy - Red Puffle * Pinky - Pink Puffle Equipment & Possessions * Old skateboard - Agent92966 still owns his old skateboard that his Uncle Bruce bought him for his 6th birthday and keeps it in his igloo's attic as a memory of his past. * Spyphone - Like all agents, he owns a spyphone. * His father's journal - In the attic, he also keeps his father's journal which he still reads, exploring his father's old adventures as an agent of the PSA. * Sunglasses 3000 - Glasses that many agents wear designed and created by Gary. Agent92966 wears them for most of the time and uses them most of the time. Features include: Night-vision, X-ray, Ultra-violet mode, Thermal detection mode. * Spy-o-scope - A telescope designed by his father, Bart & Brent Goldburg, William Gariwald and Gary that he uses to look at things from far distances. Features include: zoom in & out, instant item detector (detects what he's looking for), X-ray. * Electro-Gauntlet 3000 (briefly) - He wore this to improve his flipper when it was greatly damaged after the Last Stand. * Blade of Kasai (briefly) - He used this weapon briefly when fighting RPF agents who were trying to steal it. * Solar Flare Mk. V - He doesn't use it all the time, but carries it with him sometimes. * Banapple (briefly) - Agent92966 was among the first 150 penguins to buy a banapple. It is quite obvious that he probably ate it since he owned it for a brief period. * Laser Pen 4000 - He used the Laser Pen for most of his time as an agent, it is unknown when he first acquired it, most likely when he first joined the EPF. * Anti-Theft Wallet - He owns an anti-theft wallet that he can open using eye scan (He is actually not the only one who can open it. His clone, Agent66929 can open it too because he is a clone of him and has exactly the same eyes as he does). * Compass 3000 - Made by Gary. It acts as a GPS that uses the SFCP satellite and is useful for detecting others especially if they are invisible. Abilities * Multilingual - Agent92966 can already fluently speak English and during his time before being and agent and after, Agent92966 has learnt to speak Spanish, French and German and still learns more languages to this day. * Trained combatant - Over the years of being an agent, he has trained countless times and learnt different fighting strategies and techniques and is able to take on an average thief without the use of any weapons. * Acrobatics - Strangely, he has learnt how to do backflips and other moves from his friend Greenie Oswald and combines them with his training during his missions. * Card Jitsu black belt - Agent92966 has long since achieved black belt in Card Jitsu and has won many matches and is experienced. * Driver - Agent92966 has a driver's license and owns his own car. * Average hacker - Agent92966 knows the basics of coding and hacking, but is still not better then two of his other siblings. Trivia * He keeps his skateboard he'd owned since he was 8 inside the attic. * His favourite Fizzlepunch flavour is grape although if he can't find it, he chooses his second best flavour of Fizzlepunch: Lemon. * Under his hat, he has brown hair. * He despises Mwa Mwa Penguins and does his best to avoid them. * He keeps his old skateboard up in his attic. * His favourite colour is Red (which probably explains the hat he wears). * He despises Fisher's Alley. * His puffle, Arthur, usually accompanies him on missions. * The Coffee Shop is his favourite place to hang out after missions. * He still keeps his father's old journal and reads it most of the time. * During the times when the EPF was down, he worked as a Pizza Parlour waiter. * Every once in a while, when he is on break, he takes a holiday to the Shamrock Islands for a few weeks if he has enough time. * Jet Packs are one of his favourite modes of transport. * He likes bubble gum. * He likes pie. See Also * Agent66929 * Agent1025 * Billy Von Dyne * Colarondo * Albert Hansnow ---- Category:New Penguin City Category:Penguin Town Category:Penguin of the Year Category:Agents Category:Penguins Category:EPF Category:SFCP Category:ISDF Category:High Quality Articles Category:Agent92966's Family Category:Agency Triad